In the eyes of a Theif
by useless otaku
Summary: The world in the eyes of a Thief is just, many things waiting to be stolen. It's true for most too, including the messenger thief Ryeliey. But on a mission she is ambushed, she finds life can have more meaning than gold and gems. Rated T, just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own Eragon, or any of it's charcters, I only own my own made-up's and such.**

* * *

The world seemed to meld away on horseback. It always did, it just melted to a blur, and nothing seemed to matter. A messenger, a thief, or an assassin could just run through and not be noticed.

But a young girl on the back of a black stallion was confused, what was she? Did the world matter, or was it merely a part of life, she always thought, people just grew up to die. But she was unsure. She had doubts.

Was it wrong to be a thief and a messenger for the Varden? Was it bad, that she said she was on one side but, wasn't sure exactly where she was herself?

The girl turned her head to one side and thought, yet she dropped the topic early when here day dreams were interrupted by her long braid thumping on her back, wisps of inky black hair got in her eyes every so often, and she would have to brush them away frequently.

She straitened her back and looked down at herself; her dark green tunic was crinkled, from waiting and ridding on horseback.

Her hard protective leather leggings were starting to itch; her leather boots were getting too small and starting to pinch her toes.

Hard leather fingerless gauntlets protected her hands, and wrists.

She had been ridding for what seemed like hours when she reached part of her destination. In the horizon she could dimly make out the silhouette of a bandit camp. A few more hours and the first part of her trip would be done.

------------------

She drew nearer to the camp, and she pulled back on her stallion's reins, slowing him to a trot. Once she was on the outskirts of the camp, she pulled him completely to a stop, and dismounted.

She smoothed part of her tunic and tied the black horse to a cactus and patted him softly on the nose before walking though the camp.

The camp was very basic, traitors were at their stands selling some goods, in tents and the whole area revolved around a rather large campfire.

Sitting around a campfire only were 5 people, 4 talking one starring into the fire intently. He was wearing a cloak and the hood was pulled up.

But she knew who this was, she was supposed to meet him, she only had met him a few times before. She tapped him on his right shoulder and waited for him to turn around; he did almost as soon as she pulled her finger away.

"Ah, young Ryeliey, you've finally decided to come?"

Ryeliey rolled her eyes and spoke sharply, "The Haddrok(sp?) desert is hard to cross Jormundur. What do you need now?"

"You to stay away from the Empire."

"Why? I can take care of myself." Ryeliey spoke penetratingly, meeting Jormundur's gaze coldly.

"The Varden needs you," he said simply. Ryeliey clicked her tongue, obviously not satisfied with his response; still she said nothing for a moment. She thought about her comeback, and then retorted "Why does the Varden need a 16 year old thief?"

"A. your our messenger. B. no one suspects you."

She sighed and looked at the sky and said, "I'll stay away for one week, but no longer." Jormundur dipped his head and said meekly "That is good enough."

"So to the Varden then?"

"Yes, come on." Jormundur set off at a fast pace towards a dusky brown grey horse, she mounted it and adjusted himself in the saddle. "Go get Carrisib, and follow me."

Ryeliey sprinted off untied Carrisib pulled off her quiver of arrows, put that on her back, and rummaged though her saddle bags for her sword. Once it was attached to her belt, she mounted Carrisib and galloped to catch up with Jormundur.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting into the Varden was easy, with Jormundur there, but making your way though a crowd of people was much harder on your own.

As soon as they came out of the tunnel, Jormundur seemed to vanish. Feeling a trickle of sweat on her neck she quickly wiped it away. Once before, she had had some… difficulties getting through this area.

It was terrible, some old woman had grabbed her ankle and started to babble on and on about how she shouldn't have run away. And she was going to take her home for a beating. Luckily, the Lady's husband wasn't suffering from an disease that makes you hallucinate, forget things and think you can fly.

Shaking her head Ryeliey trotted to a home where she normally stayed at. Dismounting Carassib, she knocked on the door.

Moments later, the door swung open, to reveal the face of a kind-hearted woman with a little child peeking around her skirts to see. The woman smile enlarged as she saw the thin teenager.

"Ryeliey!" she cried out in delight, and she hugged her, very hard. So Ryeliey had the nice feeling of her guts being squeezed out.

"Madame Tooso," She choked out, "Please let me go."

The bear-hug ceased, and she looked at Ryeliey fondly. "What have you been doing dear?" she asked questionably. But then the little girl behind Madame Tooso's skirts popped out.

"Ryeliey!" she squealed in delight.

"Mina you've grown!" Ryeliey said crouching down and looking at the little girl who couldn't have been more than five years old.

"Well today's my birthday!" Mina said smugly.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." She stood up, turned around to rummaged though Carassib's saddle bags and pulled out a thin necklace with a small blue stone on its chain. Turning back to Mina, she showed it to her.

It took Mina five seconds to squeak again in delight. She grabbed it from Ryeliey and put it on.

Mina twirled around a few times, and then ran off to show her friends.

"You know shouldn't spoil her like that. She already is pretty demanding." Madame Tooso said quietly.

Ryeliey smiled, "I don't give her presents too often; only on her birthday. Besides, she's a good child."

Ryeliey tied up Carassib and walked into the house, closing the heavy door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from the Inheritance trilogy. I really wish I did though. I own Ryeliey, Madam Tooso, and Mina though! YAY

Madam Tooso wasn't the richest person in the Varden, but she probably was the nicest person there.

Her house was very simple, nothing very fancy. Imported rugs decorating her walls, like tapestries. Walking though the house Ryeliey found the room that she normally stayed in.

A straw mat was in the corner of the room. A small bookshelf was in there with a few books scattered on the ground of the room, the walls were the sun-baked orange color of adobe brick.

Collapsing onto the bed Ryeliey fell asleep.

A soft pounding on the door echoed throughout the house, it got slightly louder until Mina answered the door. A young boy stood on the porch.

"Is Ryeliey there?" he asked quickly, giving Mina no chance to say 'Hello,' or anything greeting.

Speaking slowly choosing her words Mina said "Wait here for a moment." She shut the door lightly on the kid and ran to the room that held Ryeliey.

She entered the room and poked Ryeliey hard in the side; between two ribs. Groggily Ryeliey looked at Mina and said "Go away. I'm sleeping."

Sighing Mina ripped away the blanket covering Ryeliey's body. "A messenger from Nasuada is here." She said poking Ryeliey again.

At the sound of the name Nasuada, Ryeliey bolted awake, her eyes wide. Coming to the door, she opened it and rubbed her side gingerly, before saying "Yes?"

"Nasuada wanted to see you… and you're going to be late if you don't hurry up and follow me."

Jogging though the Varden can be ridiculously hard during different times of the day. And now wasn't the best, since a street market was going on.

Pushing though crowds of people, Ryeliey ran to fin the kid who she was supposed to be following.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Practically sprinting, Ryeliey found where she had to be. Opening the doors, and entered. Seeing a large sapphire dragon, and a rider, she knew this had to have had some important meaning.

She had never actually seen Rider Eragon, so as she passed him, and bowed lightly and said "Artetlam." She turned to Saphira and bowed again saying "Saphira Bjartskular."

Looking at Nasuada she frowned lightly, "This must be important if Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular are here. What do you need now Nasuada?"

Nasuada looked at Ryeliey with her almond-like eyes. "You are only intending on staying here for a week?"

"I won't be tied down to you, and be the Varden's little slave. I'm a messenger." Shrugging, and added "I don't like the weather here too much either."

Eragon watched the conversation and then interrupted it saying "Nasuada, why have you called us here?"

"This is more for you information Eragon, I really just wanted you to know. Ryeliey, once your week here is over, you are going back to the Empire… correct?"

"Most likely, yes." She said nodding lightly.

"I want you to try to acquire the last dragon egg."

"How am I supposed to do that? Galbatorix will have it protected for sure; you seem to underestimate him sometimes."

"Figure out where it's kept, when the shifts change and such." She paused "Your cleaver, you'll come up with something.

Eragon spoke again, "How will she get in without suspicion arising?" he was repeating a question Saphira had asked him.

Ryeliey looked at Saphira and said "…I have my ways."

A/n: Well, I just got back from camp, and I'm pretty happy with this chapter, I'll try to update again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, other than the ones I made up. It makes me sad.

* * *

**

Ryeliey made her way out of the room as fast as she could so she could steer clear of Eragon and his never-ending–questions.

Of course, just as she slipped away, he flagged her down, and since she didn't feel like running, she turned around and faced him with a blank cold look in her eyes.

"Ryeliey." He said quickly.

"What do you want now Eragon?" she snapped.

"You don't seem worried." He said mildly.

"Unlike you…" she said vaguely "I don't worry to death about small tasks." She tossed her head, to make some wisps of black hair out of her pale green eyes. "Besides the empire doesn't know what side I belong to."

"And what side is that?" Eragon questioned, actually it was Saphira's question, repeated though Eragon.

Ryeliey thought for a while, and didn't respond. She just made a 'click' with her tongue.

"Now if you excuse me, oh great Shur'turgal I want to get back to sleep."

She turned and pushed her way though a group of people looking at a vendor's stall.

Once though the crowd she ran back to Madam Tooso's house, her long braid, thumping slightly painfully, on her back.

-- Eragon's point of view --

As I Watched Ryeliey leave, I thought about how she didn't answer when I asked what side she was on. Who had her allegiance Galbatorix or Nasuada? Murtaugh or Myself?

While I walked Saphira's voice disturbed my thinking.

_She has quite a tongue on her, that one._

'Yes, and I have a feeling that, the sharpness of her tongue is going to cost her. –Saphira, where are you?'

_Once Ryeliey left, I took off for the dragon hold._

'Oh. I see you in a bit; I want to talk to Angela.'

_Ok, have fun little one._

-- Back to normal! (following Eragon still) --

Walking though the Varden Eragon found the steep stairs that ascended to Angela's 'place', and then eventually the dragon-hold.

Beginning to climb up the stairs he thought. 'Ryeliey is going to try to steal the last egg. What if Murtaugh catches her, I don't think she would stand a chance…'

Soon he reached Angela's little home. Opening the door and found Angela talking to Gertrude.

"Oh hello Block-head!" Angela said brightly.

Gertrude nodded a silent hello to him.

"Hello Angela, and are you going to stop calling me black-head soon?"

"Maybe." She said smiling.

Eragon sighed then began to talk. "Have you ever met a girl called Ryeliey?"

Angela thought for a moment "…yes… I do recall meeting her in Teirm once before, she was rather interested in Solembum…"

"Do you know who her allegiance is to?"

"Now why would I know that, I met her only once before!" Angela said slightly angry. "If you really want to know, ask her!"

"Well, I did, and she really didn't answer me, other than a click with her tongue."

Angela laughed "Oh Eragon, sometimes you can't question everything."

Eragon turned and headed out of the shop just as he said a short goodbye.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for updating slowly, I've been rather busy. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, it's Gingersong. .

I'm quite sorry for not updating in ages, but I got a new computer and I lost my data on all of my stories.

So I'm going to try to update as soon as I can, but please hold back your sharp objects.

Alright, so I'll get back to writing, and I'll update as soon as I can.

-Ginger-


	6. Chapter 6

Ryeliey gripped the cold brass door handle and heaved it open, stepping inside Madame Tooso's house, she let the door close behind her, and it emitted a soft thump that made Ryeliey jump a bit. She walked through the house, her boots making a soft thump as they hit the ground.

Sidestepping Mina and a gaggle of her friends as they ran around the house screaming like maniacs. She stepped into her room and poked her head out of the doorway.

"Mina…" Mina continued to run with her hand outstretched, trying to tag one of her friends. "Mina!" She repeated, louder this time though. Mina continued to chase after her friend. "Mina!" She practically yelled. This time, the five-year-old heard her, and she and all of her friends turned to look at the sixteen-year-old. "Yeah Mina, could keep the screaming down to a minimum I've got to catch some z's."

"Okay Ryeliey! We'll try right guys?" She glared around at all of her friends until they nodded.

"Thanks Mina you rock… why don't you play outside, then you can scream all you want."

Mina's eyes grew wide as though she had never thought of that. "Com on guys let go outside!" She squealed. Sighing and shaking her head Ryeliey went back in her room, and plopped down onto her bed. She kicked off her boots, pulled off her leather gauntlets, and curled down into a ball, and pulled the covers up onto her small form.

- - -Eragon's point of view- - -

'Saphira!' He called out with his mind.

_What now little one?_

'Angela still calls me 'block-head.'

_You woke me, just to tell me that? _Came her slightly irritated reply. Eragon was caught off guard by this new sharpness to Saphira, he accidentally stepped off the ledge.

'I'm sorr-'

_Little one! _By this time people had begun to notice Eragon free-falling down from Angela's little shop. Among those people were Mina and her gaggle of friends, "Who is that?" they whispered to each other.

"Oh my gosh… It's Eragon Shadeslayer!" Mina gasped out a little louder than she should have. People around her heard that and began to panic.

Of course by this time Saphira had come soaring out of the dragon hold, but by this time he had hit the ground with an amazing force.

_Little one! _

Saphira landed on the ground and looked down at Eragon's slightly mangled body. The group of people that had gathered around had taken several steps away, except Mina and her friends, who stood there awe-struck. "I'm getting Ryeliey!" Came Mina's frightened cry, and she sprinted off.

_Oh little one, what happened…_

- - -Regular point of view- - -

Sprinting through the Varden's market place can be hard, but when you're only about 2 and ½ feet tall it's really easy, no matter what. Mina gripped the cold brass door and heaved it open. She ran to Ryeliey's room and poked her over and over in the stomach. "Ryeliey, Ryeliey get up! Eragon Shadeslayer is injured and needs assistance."

Ryeliey groaned and opened one eye, "doesn't he always need help?"

"No, this time is big!" Sighing Ryeliey got up and pulled on her gauntlets and her boots.

"Fine Mina, show me the way!" She pushed some loose strands of her inky black hair behind her ears and ran after Mina. Pushing through the crowds of people she saw Eragon's slightly mangled body and immediately forgot all of her anger towards him. "What happened?" She looked around at the people and they all shrugged. She bent down she looked closely at Eragon's chest, it was moving up and down slowly. She looked up at Saphira "He's alive but barely, do you know where the nearest healer is?" Saphira nodded her gigantic sapphire head, and immediately Ryeliey felt her mind being invaded. She put up mental barriers but they were pushed through.

_Hello Ryeliey._

'Saphira Bjartskular'

_No need for such formalities._

'I didn't know you could come in my mind…'

_There are exceptions… now could you get Eragon onto the saddle and ride along up to Angela's._

Ryeliey sighed 'Why not?' She bent down and scooped up Eragon, like she did with Mina when she collapsed from exhaustion on the sofa in Madam Tooso's house. Except… Eragon was much, much heavier. She climbed onto Saphira, and set Eragon into the saddle thinking the whole time 'God he's pretty damn heavy.'

Saphira spread out her wings and took flight, she landed on the ledge, and Ryeliey scooped up Eragon, and slid off Saphira stumbling slightly as she carried Eragon into Angela's house/ shop.

* * *

**A/n: **Okay so I've added another chapter. R&R!


End file.
